


夜谈

by Seaerer



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 就很普通。
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaerer/pseuds/Seaerer
Summary: 单纯满足自己想看西服王瀚哲和卫衣江帆的愿望。
Relationships: boy/允
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	夜谈

王瀚哲喝了不少酒，他刚刚打开门江帆就闻出来了。江帆放下手里逗猫的羽毛棒子，赶紧过去扶一把，还不忘骂两句，“傻逼，你喝醉了你自己知不知道？”

今天是王瀚哲去领奖的大喜日子，昨天晚上他就可怜兮兮地给隔壁小区的视频作者发微信，让他今天晚上过来帮忙喂一下家里的两只猫一只狗，钥匙回头就送过去。江帆那个时候正在直播，民事纠纷解决着解决着收到通知，邮件里的案例读一半停下来，回了一句用自动喂食器。王瀚哲很快又回复，还是语音，江帆听了之后头皮发麻。语音里不知道是咕噜还是囧囧喵喵叫了几声，最后是王瀚哲腻得不行的“孩子想妈了”。江帆语塞，不知道回什么粗话，把手机搁在一边继续回复邮件，过了几分钟和看直播的观众说：“明天百大吧，你们肯定都要看直播，我明天不播了，明天有事。”

当天晚上王瀚哲就把钥匙送过来了，还不嫌重带了自己明天的西服给江帆看。江帆看了半天也没看出哪里不好，红领带乍一看挺鲜艳，看多了也还不错。他把王瀚哲送出去，手里拿着钥匙说：“挺好。明天多带一件衣服，聚光灯打着不冷，出来就冷了。”

现在这个没忘记带衣服出门的大男孩一身酒气地回来了，一看就是没经住劝说在庆功宴上多喝了几杯。王瀚哲把手里的衣服往地上一扔，回头就双手抱住了扶着自己的男人，他呼出的空气又热又湿，给江帆的眼镜上蒙了一层细细的水雾，“帆哥……”他喃喃开口，“你好香……”江帆吓了一跳，门也忘了关，上海冬季的寒风顺着楼道往家里灌，几只小动物也知道冷，往里屋跑去躲着了。江帆挣扎着关上门，大男孩的手已经顺着对方大号卫衣的下摆伸进去了，王瀚哲双手因为喝酒而发烫，烙在江帆腰上像是把暖宝宝直接往身上贴。

“操你妈，我当然香了我洗了澡才来的，你赶紧给老子去洗澡你洗完我就回家了……”

王瀚哲手在江帆背上摸，怕他着凉又不敢掀衣服，于是就使劲把江帆往自己身上拽，只有趁着酒劲他才敢明目张胆地做这种事情了，要是平时，江帆那张嘴得把他训到无地自容。他又低头去吻江帆的脖子，嘴唇颤抖着凑近，呼出的热气全打在那一小块地方，激得江帆起鸡皮疙瘩。柠檬沐浴露的味道他闻过好多次，江帆去年双十一抢的存货至今还没用完，要不是他还发微博问自己的粉丝什么便宜，可能就只知道买卫生纸。王瀚哲又去亲江帆的耳朵，带了耳钉的那一个，黑色三角耳钉现在看起来贼他妈性感，“江帆……帮我弄一下……”

下面硬起来的地方已经在蹭着江帆的肚子了，肚脐那块，从肚脐到腿根差不多就是王瀚哲比江帆高出来的数量了。江帆被蹭得痒痒，又不敢去抓，生怕一抓直接完蛋，耳朵那块不停地被呼出来的气体逗弄，敏感的地方都刷上亮眼的红色。王瀚哲的嘴凑过来亲江帆的，江帆不喝酒，也不太闻得惯酒味，每天都奇怪这些小年轻怎么喝酒上瘾，于是他一躲，王瀚哲还是没亲到，嗓子里委屈地咕了一声。但是没关系，门已经关了，屋里因为暖气重新热起来，衣服掀起来也不会冻着肚子。于是王瀚哲把江帆的卫衣往上薅，自己弯腰去亲他的乳头，因为还站着，又喝了酒，王瀚哲有些晃悠，摸索了好几次才找准地方。江帆被激了一下，想往后倒，大男孩暖暖和和的手率先扶住了他的背，另一只摸上空着的半边胸脯。江帆眼镜上的水雾逐渐消散了，他眯着眼睛，看见王瀚哲被剪裁完美的西装勾勒出来的腰部曲线，精壮结实，黑色边框眼睛悬悬挂在眼睛上，随着王瀚哲的动作还会时不时蹭到自己的皮肤，铁质镜框凉得透彻。江帆觉得今天晚上走不掉了，他承认不仅仅是王瀚哲的挑逗的作用，他自己也有嘴馋这具肉身的成分，两个变态今天晚上两厢情愿地做爱，这种体验从未有过，以后也不一定会有了。

江帆被王瀚哲几乎是拖着进房间，房间里漆黑一团，王瀚哲不知羞地开了大灯。江帆坐在床上看王瀚哲焦急地扯自己的衣服，但是他手有点笨，领带怎么也解不开。“你急啥啊傻逼……”江帆差点笑出来，他就脱了自己的裤子，然后直起身帮王瀚哲解领带，衬衫扣子刚开一个王瀚哲就等不住了，嘴里念叨着“帆哥，帆哥”，像是刚刚出生的小狗宝宝。他是真急了，他昨天晚上偷偷看江帆直播，他消费直播间观众的时候他也跟着电脑屏幕里面的人笑，弹幕气急败坏的，男人认认真真梳理感情问题的样子让他很心动，打光灯照得手和脖子白得不像话。他就天天帮别人解决感情问题，也不帮帮我。王瀚哲当时也委屈了，可能今天喝多了一点也有想发泄委屈的成分吧，听说真正的醉酒会连硬都硬不起来？那还是有点庆幸，下次还是少喝为好。

江帆去握王瀚哲的东西，有洁癖的一双手刚刚碰上去的时候还是在抖，他只解开了裤子拉链，阴茎已经完全硬起来了，温度烫手，今天晚上澡白洗了，江帆想，一会还得在王瀚哲家洗一次。他又忽然想到今天王瀚哲意识不清楚，鬼知道他有没有库存避孕套，于是他颤抖着问，“喂，猩猩，你床头柜有没有套？”

“那是啥嘛。”王瀚哲装傻，然后软绵绵地回复他，“今天不用了嘛帆哥。”

江帆骂人的话还没出口，王瀚哲就凑过去亲他。他也没喝那么醉，知道自己的男朋友有洁癖，现在还不赶紧讨好，等一下可能就要鸡鸡断掉。但是他又知道江帆没那么容易生气的，尤其是对自己，总是笑笑就过去了。他含着的嘴唇黏黏糊糊，舌头伸过去舔对方的。江帆在亲吻中脱去了彼此的眼镜，现在他的眼前只有模糊的一片了。王瀚哲往耳朵和下面吻，江帆耳垂发热，表层被刺激得起了一层细细的疙瘩。

王瀚哲去摸枕头底下的润滑，江帆调笑他是不是也后面痒要捅才把润滑放那么近。王瀚哲闷头不说话，手指沾着粘稠又冰凉的液体往下面送，刚进去一点江帆就有点受不住，脚趾难耐地蜷缩。他去年从天津回来过后他们两个也没搞过几次，身体还是不够适应，王瀚哲成天飞来飞去的，还要拍服装广告，忙得脚不沾地。就算是地下情侣，这样的相处时间也是有点少，但江帆只感叹，不明说，二十二岁的男孩需要工作来充实自己，这个道理他在直播间说过好多次，他自己自然就懂。

小穴在抽搐中接受着陌生的入侵，江帆也硬了，甚至不用王瀚哲用手抚慰几下，顶端就开始渗出清液，往下流淌像是在流泪。江帆对这种反应还是有点害羞，这就仿佛自己的身体在说不满足，说之前给的不够多。江帆开始脸红，王瀚哲注意到了，他嘻嘻笑着去拨开江帆捂住脸的双手，用一只手把他按在床上，去亲他的手腕和脸颊，往下移去吮吸乳头，说，“别害羞，帆哥，别害羞。”被王瀚哲舔得充血的乳头沾了唾液，看起来晶亮晶亮的，江帆低头看见王瀚哲的发旋，深棕色的小卷毛一动一动。江帆去亲王瀚哲的头顶，有点够不到，下面还被多加了一根手指搅动。流出来的水很多，润滑像是诱饵，勾引出更多藏在身体深处的液体，顺着腿根和手指流得到处都是。江帆双手都被王瀚哲按着，动不了，碰不到自己的东西，阴茎可怜地竖着，江帆能更深刻地体会到自己身体的变化。

王瀚哲觉得差不多了，江帆的后面已经又热又湿，软软的，戳一下会连出很长的水线。他松开按着江帆的手，直起身子去解皮带，一边解一边问：“你要不要抱着我做？还是躺着就好了？”江帆去了眼镜，啥都看不太清楚，迷迷糊糊看见穿着黑色衬衫的男孩动作了几下，然后就朝自己压上来，江帆想送上来的好男孩不抱白不抱嘛，说不定明天就不是自己的了。于是他双手搂住了王瀚哲的脖子，把他的头按在自己脖子旁边，双腿也往对方腰上盘。王瀚哲的衬衫摸起来有一点硬，但更多的还是软，他扶着自己的阴茎往江帆身体里埋的时候江帆难耐地揪住了一点衣料。下面的人身体在抖，埋得越深抖得越厉害，确实还是疼的，这个事不是做得越多越顺利，更何况他们两个做的次数没那么多。王瀚哲为了安慰江帆就去舔他的脖子，或者咬咬喉结，一只手去揉他的乳头，江帆舒服了就呜呜出一点声音。插进去的过程就像一个世纪一样那么漫长，但最后小穴还是全部都吞进去了。

江帆浑身都是汗，气喘吁吁的，王瀚哲就顶在那个点上，戳得爽了，他也不敢动。王瀚哲又上来要亲亲，江帆就骂他：“动动啊，王狗子。”

“我以为你得适应一下呢……好久没做了……”王瀚哲声音低低的，像在撒娇，“那就不等了呗……”

卫衣全被往上推到锁骨的地方堆着，江帆感觉那一块地方好热，他刚想喊王瀚哲帮自己把衣服脱了，下面就开始动起来。江帆没防备住，被顶到爽的地方一下子没缓过来气，双手一下子揪住了王瀚哲的衣服，用了好大的劲，指甲都快要陷进去，从喉咙里凄惨地叫了一声。王瀚哲这个时候上来接吻就很方便，快感在顺着江帆全身上下爬，他无暇拒绝。男孩来势汹汹的，仿佛要进行酒精交换让江帆也醉了一样。江帆感觉到身体里的阴茎动作得又快又猛，每次都是全抽出来再插进去，太过于焦急导致有好几次都滑出去，穴里的肉被刺激得痉挛，擦过去又红又艳，过多的润滑流出来又被塞回去，反反复复擦出泡沫又顺着腿根滑到床上。

要死，江帆脑子里在胡思乱想，他的性器蹭着王瀚哲的衬衫，时不时还顶到纽扣，渗出来的液体全都抹在的对方的衣服上，王瀚哲还耍赖皮一样不让他摸自己。不会是想让他全靠后面高潮吧。江帆觉得完了，他就不该同意帮王瀚哲喂这一次宠物，靠后面高潮他也不是没体验过，就是因为太过舒服才让人恐惧，那个时候会精神恍惚仿佛不是自己。王瀚哲太了解他的身体，每一次都戳在正好的地方，王瀚哲又把江帆的腿搬起来，膝盖往自己大腿上扣，这样他就能看见眼角泛红的视频作者呜呜咽咽想骂人的模样。江帆受了委屈，眼睛被溢出来的眼泪染得像小鹿，王瀚哲弯腰继续吻他，吻像雨点一样打在江帆的唇上，下面还继续抽动着，手又过去摸江帆的，江帆骨节分明，又白，王瀚哲将这些细节全都记下来了。

快感像潮汐一样冲刷，一点点累积，江帆能感觉到自己马上就要射出来了，他让王瀚哲帮自己顺一下，呜咽了好几次王瀚哲才慢吞吞地伸手圈住江帆的阴茎，后面的动作慢下来，王瀚哲捏了捏头部，快速动了两下，浊白色的精液就射出来，落在江帆软软的肚子上。江帆一口气长长地呼出来，后穴因为阴茎高潮的原因一下子锁紧，出了好多水，热乎乎地往下淋。王瀚哲顿了一下，看见江帆肚子上留着的精液忽然就脸红了，像是要烧起来，江帆眯眼看着王瀚哲笑，还气喘吁吁的：“怎么啦，还是处男啊？处男还玩个啥啊。”

江帆没快活多久，王瀚哲很快又动起来，高潮过后更敏感了，刚刚出的水全都被塞回去，连着可怜兮兮的被带出来的肠肉。江帆现在不太愿意出声了，他突然感觉好丢脸，被自己弟弟干到用后面高潮还叫。王瀚哲捏着他的大腿，上面落着斑斑驳驳的红色痕迹，色情得不得了，他也快到了，再来个几十下就能出来，今天就算是内射江帆也没法骂他。

王瀚哲射出来的时候逼得江帆也一起高潮了，比体温温度略高的精液冲刷穴道，刺激得江帆还是哭出来了，他小声地骂了脏话，然后就只有力气抽动着后穴的软肉让王瀚哲赶紧退出去。王瀚哲被高潮一瞬间的小穴舒服得一瞬间空白了头脑，内射也舒服的不行，多得盛不下的精液被挤出来，他整个人暖融融的。

王瀚哲弯腰去吻江帆还在流泪的眼眶，又吻嘴唇，他已经不醉了，小心翼翼的，“帆哥，你别有双子座的前男友好不。”

“啥啊……傻逼。”江帆还是在骂他。


End file.
